


Statua di Ghiaccio

by Algedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Flash Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei drabble, una flashfiction e un fazzoletto per raccontare la vita di Regulus, dall'infanzia alla morte prematura. Perché in fondo Regulus Black è, a parer mio, uno dei personaggi più complessi e affascinanti che la Rowling abbia creato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statua di Ghiaccio

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi questa raccolta anni fa per un contest molto interessante che proponeva di unire un personaggio della vecchia generazione (scelsi Regulus Black) con una stagione (scelsi l'inverno) e un oggetto (scelsi il fazzoletto): devo dire che, per quanto io faccia schifo ancora adesso, allora ero peggio, nel senso che lo stile di questa raccolta è acerbo e, comunque, metafore legate al fazzoletto a parte (nelle note in fondo), non c'è mai una particolare originalità. Tuttavia, questa rimane una ff a cui sono molto legata e perciò la pubblico ugualmente, imperfezioni o no.

**_Drabble 1 – Il treno mi abbandona nel gelo._**  

Ha nevicato tutta la notte: le case e gli alberi sono coperte da una soffice patina bianca, mentre le strade sono nascoste da uno spesso strato di ghiaccio; il freddo è pungente e si accanisce contro di me come a volermi ostacolare.

Corro disperato: Sirius sta per ritornare a Hogwarts con l’Espresso, ma non può partire senza ciò che gli serve… devo aiutarlo. Nella fretta di andarsene da casa ha dimenticato di mettere nel baule un **fazzoletto** , ma è inverno: ne avrà certamente bisogno!

Scivolo sul ghiaccio. Il treno fischia e, impietoso, parte, lasciandomi dolorante e abbattuto sulla banchina umida.

[100 parole]

 

**_Drabble 2 – Tiepido calore invernale._ **

Lo schiaffo mi colpisce forte sulla guancia, incrinando l’autocontrollo che mi hanno sempre insegnato a mantenere. 

Apro gli occhi che hanno già cominciato a lacrimare copiosamente e vedo mia madre allontanarsi impettita: non ho mai ottenuto affetto da lei, né da mio padre che ha osservato la scena muto. 

La mia casa è fredda, più fredda del vento invernale che imperversa fuori… e mi fa paura perché mi sento abbandonato da tutto e tutti. 

Mi vergogno molto ma non riesco a trattenermi dal piangere.

Qualcuno mi allunga un **fazzoletto** , il **fazzoletto** della salvezza. Alzo lo sguardo e i dolci occhi di Andromeda mi scaldano il cuore di tiepido calore invernale.

 [110 parole] 

 

**_Drabble 3 – Sfida all’inverno._ **

Il vento impetuoso piega gli alberi intorno a Hogwarts, ma, nonostante ciò, rimango sotto di essi, esposto alle intemperie e al gelo invernali.

Non so da quanto tempo sia qui, ma, sinceramente, non m’interessa: mi sento a mio agio nel freddo, esso mi permette di pensare.

Ho due alternative dinnanzi a me: la via semplice probabilmente felice e il percorso arduo e pericoloso che potrebbe portarmi alla gloria. Quale delle due scegliere?

Il vento mi scaraventa addosso un **fazzoletto** , forse appartenuto a qualcuno in cerca di un riparo. Ciò dimostra quanto io sia diverso… ho deciso di rimanere fuori ad affrontare l’inverno. 

Mi appare improvvisamente chiara la risposta al dilemma.

 [110 parole] 

**_Drabble 4 – Gelido baratro oscuro._ **

Mi sento strano.

E’ il primo Natale che trascorro con la consapevolezza di non ricevere un presente o un semplice biglietto da Sirius che, odio ammetterlo, mi manca all’inverosimile.

Sono entrato in camera sua sperando di trovare qualcosa che mi assicurasse il suo ritorno. Tuttavia, la stanza è vuota e gli spifferi intorno alla finestra la rendono un luogo freddo e sgradevole.

Sul pavimento, vi è un **fazzoletto**. Lo guardo e inorridisco: non reca lo stemma dei Black.

E’ finita: non ho più un fratello e mai ci sarà una persona pronta a difendermi. Il freddo che provo mi spinge in un gelido baratro oscuro da cui non posso risalire.

 [110 parole] 

**_Drabble 5 – Inverno nel cuore._**  

Fisso quel tatuaggio impresso sul mio avambraccio.

Bellatrix è fiera di me. In effetti, non mi ha mai trattato tanto bene e persino l’algida Narcissa sembra felice della mia scelta, così come lo sarà il resto della famiglia.

Un fiocco di neve cala sul teschio nero e, a contatto con la mia pelle scoperta, si scioglie provocandomi brividi che non sono sicuro derivino solo dal freddo.

Mi allontano, stringendo i denti per il dolore. Una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo, ma provvedo a nasconderla con un **fazzoletto** , che s’impregna docilmente del mio male, perdendo la purezza che prima possedeva.

Abbandono quel tessuto, testimone della mia debolezza, e m’inoltro nella desolazione. 

[110 parole]

   


**_Drabble 6 – Rimorso gelido come l’inverno._ **

Lo scontro con l’Ordine è stato terribile: sono morte tante persone e l’aria era carica di dolore e disperazione.

Non riesco a credere di essere sopravissuto e, se Sirius, ignaro della mia identità, non avesse cercato di uccidermi, sarei felice e fiero di me.

Qualcosa di caldo, che contrasta con la neve gelida, cola dalla mia tempia. Toccando, mi rendo conto che è sangue… sangue purissimo e magico.

Pulisco la fronte con un **fazzoletto** e fisso quel liquido scarlatto che inizia a coprirsi di pallini bianchi: mi mette i brividi. 

La paura s’insinua in me come un veleno e, all’improvviso, mi accorgo di annegare nel rimorso. 

[106 parole]

**_Drabble 7 – Sangue nel vento._**  

Strofino la mano insanguinata contro la roccia che cede e mi permette di entrare nella caverna dannata, isolandomi dalla bufera di neve che riesce a sottomettere persino il mare.

Davanti a me, si estende un lago nero, al cui centro regna un isolotto. Kreacher singhiozza e capisco che è giunta la fine.

Asciugo il sangue che cola per terra con un **fazzoletto** bianco. Sulla stoffa chiara, spicca il colore acceso di quel liquido benevolo e malevolo insieme che mi ricorda così tanto Sirius. 

Non posso fare a meno di pensare che forse anche lui si comporterebbe come me e questa consapevolezza mi spinge a compiere l’azione che per l’ultima volta mi rende simile a mio fratello.  

E così, in quell’inverno carico di sconfitte e vittorie, mi avvio a morire: il vento imperversa e il suo fragore copre le mie urla, impedendo alla mia paura di disonorare il mio pavido onore. 

[150 parole]

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - la drabble si colloca dopo le vacanze natalizie del primo anno a Hogwarts di Sirius. Regulus qui ha circa dieci anni e per questa ragione formula pensieri semplici ed ingenui.  
> Il treno che porta via Sirius, lasciando indietro Regulus è una metafora: andando a scuola, Felpato comincia a staccarsi dal fratellino, abbandonandolo in un mondo che non può più sopportare, ma nel quale Regulus è costretto a vivere. Il fazzoletto indica l’affetto fraterno che lega i due e che inizia a sfaldarsi.  
> #2 - il “tiepido calore invernale” si riferisce alla gioia e al calore che di solito il periodo natalizio porta: la famiglia riunita, i regali, i vizi, le vacanze… tutte cose che Regulus non conosce appieno, ma che Andromeda cerca di comunicargli. Il fazzoletto questa volta rappresenta un riparo, qualcosa per cui non mollare.  
> #3 - il fazzoletto questa volta rappresenta una rottura nella vita di Regulus, qualcosa che lo fa cambiare totalmente, probabilmente convincendolo a diventare un Mangiamorte. E’ come la prova della sua ‘diversità e superiorità’, una prova che indica che lui non può scegliere la strada facile come chiunque altro, no, lui è un Black: deve puntare alla gloria.  
> #4 - il fazzoletto che non reca più lo stemma dei Black rappresenta la ribellione definitiva da parte di Sirius alla vita che Regulus ha abbracciato e quest’ultimo la vede come una spaccatura insanabile.  
> #5 - il fazzoletto rappresenta Regulus che, senza colpo ferire, si è lasciato Marchiare, firmando la sua condanna a morte e costringendosi a una vita di sofferenza e insoddisfazione.  
> #6 - il fazzoletto qui rappresenta la consapevolezza di Regulus che questa guerra sta portando male anche ai maghi a cui avrebbe dovuto giovare, i Purosangue.  
> #7 - qui il fazzoletto non ha un significato preciso, ma serve a contenere il sangue di Regulus, sangue che almeno un po’ assomiglia a quello del fratello Sirius, nel cui nome Regulus decide di morire.  
> Ho scelto di terminare la raccolta con una flash perché penso che una drabble non avrebbe reso giustizia a un momento del genere e perché ho voluto descrivere più approfonditamente le emozioni del protagonista. La ripetizione dell’aggettivo possessivo “mio” serve a indicare come, per la prima volta, Regulus sia cosciente di se stesso e come abbia preso in mano da solo il suo destino.


End file.
